An Important Life Lesson
by NYMPHADORA.LOVE
Summary: Sam teaches Edgar an important lesson that he thinks Edgar needs to know. mild/slash. Sam/Edgar with hints of Edgar/Alan.


**Here is my first 'Lost Boys' story. Hope you like it. It is a mild slash with just kisses. Sam/Edgar with hints at the end of Edgar/Alan. Hope you like it! Not sure if I will continue past a one-shot, your reviews will help decide. :)**

It had been a long, uneventful year for the three teenaged boys after the run-in with the Lost Boys. They had pretty much wiped out all vampire activity after that night. Only two fledglings that took mere minutes to kill bothered to show up after that.

Life for Edgar had begun to settle back into a normal life, well as normal as you get when you live like the Frog brothers. Him and Alan continued to cover their parents drug-induced comatose asses as usual. The only noticeable difference was the ever constant presence of his new flashy-clothed friend. Along with the brothers new comrade also came the weekly meals at Sam's house.

Sam's mother had felt it necessary to add a motherly figure to Edgar and Alan's life. She insisted that they come over at least once a week for a properly cooked meal. This was of course a welcome invitation to the two growing teenagers who before Sam, usually ate a diet consisting solely on frozen pizzas and chocolate. Due to lack of parental guidance they had never really had home cooked meals, and Mrs. Emerson had set out to change that.

Today was no exception to the weekly routine. It was a blistering hot day in August, at the height of the tourist season. The supper had been complete with frozen popsicles in a vain attempt to keep the heat at bay.

Somehow over the course of the lasagna dinner, the fact that the Frog household did not have air conditioning came up.

"How do you even stand it when it gets this hot out?" asked the brightly covered form better know as Sam.

"When it gets really hot we usually just sleep on the tile floor in the kitchen. Its cooler than a mattress." replied the monotone voice that belonged to Alan.

Sam knew that the Frog brothers' living arrangements were less than satisfactory. As if to prove his point his mind conjured up a memory of Edgar telling him that due to lack of funds, he and Alan shared one small bed. They also lived in a very old, beaten one-story house. However, it rarely felt too small because their parents were usually too stoned to even make it past the check-out counter in the comic shop. Sam was then suddenly broken from his thoughts as the even shriller voice of his mother pierced the empty air like a bullet piercing flesh.

"You are most certainly NOT staying in a house with no air conditioning on a night like tonight! It is supposed to stay above 90 degrees all night!"

Sam had seen the extremely adamant look that now settled on his moms face only a handful of other times. But he still knew that there was no use fighting her now. Edgar opened his mouth as if to protest, but Sam shot him a look as if to explain that anything would be futile now. So after cleaning up dinner they relaxed and had a heated discussion contrasting different staking techniques until they were in the depths of night. Only then did the finally trudge up the stairs to Sam's room.

Sam being the host, of course got his bed while Edgar and Alan each had a sleeping bag on either side. Alan being the quiet recluse that he is, laid down on his sleeping bag and was fast asleep within mere minutes. Edgar swore that his brother slept so soundly that if a vampire ever were to come into their home, it would have come and gone before Alan even heard a noise. Sam and Edgar laid on their respective beds in a silence slowly bordering on awkward. And of course it was Sam who broke the silence.

"So what are we going to talk about now, Edgar. I'm bored." stated Sam in his slightly sulky tone.

"Oh spare me, Sammy! We are not teenaged girls that go around and gossip about everything that is ever thought up!"

Sam was slightly taken aback by Edgar's quick response. He sat for a second in thought but finally allowed his sarcastic eat-shit attitude to take over.

"Really? I was sure you were Eddie!" And he watched as Edgar scowled at the much hated nickname.

Trying to get a rise out of his friend who was full of never-ending seriousness, he went for it again.

"So is there anyone special in your life Edgar? Inquiring minds want to know."

Edgar scoffed at him as if to say you-know-all-to-well-that-I-am-above-that-relationship-crap. Still unsatisfied with the response Sam went in for the kill.

"Then tell me this Edgar, have you ever been kissed?"

A flash of hate for Sam mixed with deep seeded sadness overtook Edgar's eyes, even if only for a second. There he sat still for what seemed like ions of moments that extended on into infinity. Then finally a small whisper escaped Edgar mouth, "No."

Suddenly Sam felt awful for having decided to take it this far. He had already known the answer of course but had in fact just wanted to see Edgar's reaction. Unfortunately, it was not liked Sam had expected… at all.

"Hey man, you know that's not bad! I'm sorry for ev-"

Sam's sentence was cut off by the soft whispers of Edgar. "Even if I did, I wouldn't have a clue what to do. I guess I'm just not that kind of guy."

That's when Sam got an idea to help out his poor, deprived friend. With a quick movement Sam knocked Edgar down onto his back on top of the old worn out sleeping bag. A muffled 'Ooffhhh' escaped Edgar's surprised lips as he hit the floor unexpectedly. Sam was now lightly seated on Edgar's lower abdomen and he watched his face carefully as a mixture of fear and shock washed over his eyes as they widened with understanding.

"S-sam. This is not they way it should g-" was all he could muster before Sam placed a finger over his quivering lips.

"Edgar, I am only trying to help you learn a valuable lesson. It's okay. Besides you are going to enjoy this."

The next thing Edgar knew was that Sam's lips were now moving on his. He just laid there in shock as Sam began to work his 'magic'. Edgar then let out a low whimper as if to indicated that he was unsure of what he should be doing. So his teacher slowed until he stopped and looked down at the embarrassed pupil. "Edgar, just follow along with what I do and you will catch on quickly."

Before Edgar even had time to comprehend the words, Sam's lips were back on his and this time his hands that had been on either side of Edgar found their way to his lightly toned chest. Finally taking his mentor's advice, Edgar began to move his lips in time with Sam's. The nest thing he knew, Sam was attempting to slide his tongue into his mouth! Edgar's first thought was to reject it, but then he decided against it and barely opened his mouth allowing Sam access. Sam's dominant, more experienced tongue made his way around Edgar's mouth, exploring each inch with his own. In an attempt to make this semi-awkward encounter more pleasurable for Edgar, Sam put his tongue back into his own mouth and nibbled on Edgar's lower lip. Edgar let out a small gasp at the new development in the lesson. Sam heard his reaction and smiled against his lips finding new fire to teach Edgar all he knew about this subject.

As Sam's quick fingers played with the bottom of his student's shirt he slid Edgar's head to the left and started to work his way to his neck. He slid his tongue across the surface much the same as he was doing with his hands against the skin of Edgar's stomach. Due to the heat of the night and the heat that was increasing between the two individuals, Edgar had begun to become covered with a thin layer of sweat. When Sam reached the spot on Edgar's neck where the pulse was strongest, he bit down and flicked the newly made grooves with the tip of his tongue. Edgar released a slow moan as the pleasure hit him. He was feeling everything at once and damn did it feel good.

Sam knew that this was only intended to be a learning experience for Edgar, and so to keep from getting ahead of himself, he planted one final sweet kiss on Edgar's now puffy lips. He carefully untangled himself from Edgar and sat up next to him. After another minute, Edgar had recovered from the experience and laid on his side.

"Well now you can say you have been kissed. You don't have to say by who but at least now you can." Now back to his usual Sammy self, Sam climbed into his bed and under the covers.

"Sam… Thanks."

"Your welcome pal. Oh, and Edgar… You can also say that you definitely do know how to kiss now." Sam said as he smiled at his friend as they both fell asleep.

The next afternoon Edgar and Alan returned home after a long day at the comic store. At least due to a light rain earlier, the ground was no longer as baked as their parents. After thinking about his lesson with Sam all day, Edgar finally did what he had been hoping for all along.

"Alan? Are you in our room?" Edgar called to his brother.

"Yeah bro, what's up?"

"Wait in there, I want to show you a new thing I learned." And smiling, Edgar walked towards their tiny cluttered bedroom and silently thanked Sam.

**Ta Da! There you go! So please take the time to review and then maybe I will continue with Edgar/Alan! Yeahhhh:) Thanks for Reading you are loved!**


End file.
